That Cat, Mischief
by Mozu The Cookie Spirit
Summary: The life Kuroko had when he's alone was boredom. But his ordinary cat-life changed when Kuroko had his Master brought back another nekomimi to the house; a life filled with mischief and dictatorship, and they came from none other than the new half-breed cat, Akashi Seijuurou. Though, it wasn't that bad to have the redhead around after all. Nekomimi!AkaKuro, Twosyot, R&R!
1. Part I - Kuroko's POV

**Hye~ Mozuchii here is new to this fandom! Since, I'm slow when it comes to anime stuffs. Anyway, I apologize if there's OOC or anything. PS, Kuroko and Akashi here is nekomimi, meaning they're like half-cats and half-humans but they're considered pets nevertheless. So, they wear clothes too. Okay?**

**PPS, since they're like nekomimis and all, their heights are slightly smaller than usual. . . And yes, even Murasaki. Let's just imagine them having the body of eight-year old children with cat ears. Heh heh. But they're not children! I mean, cats only lived for seven or eight years long! Duh! Uh. . . I guess.**

**And without any further babblings, enjoy!**

* * *

That Cat, Mischief

Part I

* * *

Hello there, my Master called me Kuroko Tetsuya. I am a nekomimi, and am still in a very young age for cats. I have blue hair and eyes; that kind of blue you would always gaze overhead – I think people regarded it as a sky? – But that's not really important right now.

Anyway, this story isn't supposed to be about me.

Since Master, Kagami-kun, always seemed to be furious about blank expression; he was always trying his best to cheer me up. . . Although, Master did say my blue eyes would sparkle upon seeing vanilla milkshake, instead of the usual catfood that seemed to be disgusting for me to eat. And that wasn't all; last month, Master came home from school with another nekomimi trailing from behind. Akashi Seijuurou; he was slightly taller than me, and he was a person of winter – icy cold with a dark mien – complete with his short, bright red hair and multi-coloured eyes.

Those eyes. . . The orbs of crimson and gold that dwelled perfectly with a demanding smile contorted on his lips. . . Those eyes, that smile, that demeanor was enough to make me cower in fear back then.

Of course, at first he was a bit cruel towards me. Akashi would steal – Oh, to be honest, the red-head didn't really stole my food. Just command me to give it to him, or worst. . . F-force me to eat th-that yucky t-tuna. . .

I always hated it when he did that, but when I tried to scratch him, he would always threatened me with words that would make me admit defeat. Akashi-kun is so cruel.

Though. . .

Eventually, I started to open up with him. You see, Master wasn't always home. Sometimes, Kagami-kun would come home by night time, so it was just Akashi and I. Therefore, we would spend time – or rather I tried – together for most. We would take afternoon naps, strolling at the park, and meet up with other nekomimi such as Aomine-kun, a somewhat lazy but cool person. . . Er, nekomimi, who has dark blue tufts for hair and eyes of darker shades than mine. The cat ears that appeared on his head were black, and they twitched a lot when he's annoyed towards another cat-like human, namely Kise Ryouta. He was energetic, and there were times when he could get petulant. Still, he's good looking, bearing the features that consisted of sunshine-like locks and eyes rippled gold. And then, there's Murasakibara-kun. We catagorized him in the childish team too, although he wasn't whiny like Kise. Otherwise, the purplette was a mixture of Aomine and Kise – lazy and childish – and Oh! He likes to eat a lot, and are very protective about his treats. Nonetheless, each and every masters of us loved us dearly; Aomine has Momoi Satsuki, Kise has Kasamatsu and Murasakibara-kun belongs to Himuro Tatsuya. He was totally spoiled by that guy. Though, don't we all?

Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that how possessive Akashi could be as time flew. Whenever I would talk to Aomine-kun, or how the annoying Kise would startled me with his painful hugs, or Murasakibara would gave little of his treats to me; there would be moments when Akashi would take actions. Well, not in an angry way where normally us, nekomimis, would hiss and threaten to scratch. . . No. . . Akashi was different. Instead of doing any of that futile attempts, he'd done it in a rather easy way instead. I guess humans called it a natural personality – his demeanor, I mean. The way he would glare at Kise or Aomine, and gave them this creepy smile. Truthfully, it was awfully scary for me too.

But there were times when I totally appreciated him for doing that.

You see, across the street lived a stray breed whom we called Haizaki. He was mean and ruthless, every mimis were afraid of him, including me. Foremost, he would bully Kise a lot since Kise was a replacement towards him. Still, there were times when he would confront me too. . . And there was this one time when Akashi had saved me.

* * *

**#1**

It was a great day, with the lemon-yellow sunshine hung above the vast of emptiness like a locket, and the breeze was warm for today. As usual, I took a short walk, heading towards the town to get free treats from each kind people. As I steadily strolled, feet hitting against concrete, my white cat ears perked against the sound of heavy footsteps trailing from behind.

_Is it Akashi. . .? I thought his footsteps were lighter than these –_, my thought was disrupted when a husky voice roughly spoke my name. I reeled backwards as my head whipped to meet the fury Haizaki.

"Ah. . .", I was speechless. He was taller than me, so it was easy to tower over me, blocking my chance of escape. Haizaki's predatory grey eyes pierced towards mine like knives, and I felt like shrinking just by the glower. Silently whimpering, my feet and tail, which had its fur rose until it became a long, fluffy appendage, were frozen in place, and I was hopeless to do anything. My eyes shut immediately, grimacing, and waiting for any sort of attacks –

. . . When a hand suddenly shoved me to the back, and seconds after, I was gawking towards a certain red-head's back. Neither I realized, my hands crawled to the hems of his shirt and clung to him, Akashi. That moment, all I could think was how nice he was; and all grudges I had previously dissipated. I sworn that time I could feel my cheeks flushed a shade of crimson, if not for the heat that crept towards the skin.

In a protective way, Akashi blocked me with his arms. I couldn't see them, but I knew and I felt the way the heterochromia pools hardened with a gaze of malice, stronger than the grey-haired breed. With a snarl, he pulled my wrist and wrapped an arm around my waist, tightening his grip as though claiming me as a prize – "Tetsuya is mine, I won't let you touch him." – was what he told Haizaki. B-but, what did he meant by that? I belonged to Kagami-kun!

"Tch."

That was all I heard, before the heavy footsteps descended from my ears. Suddenly, I heard the overly familiar voice I knew too well; "Tetsuya, you can open your eyes now."

Oh, when did I ever closed them in the first place?

Slowly, I opened my orbs, revealing the colours of sapphire. I saw the red-head smiled at me; not that usual creepy smile, but the smile that adorned his face was comforting. . . Wh-why am I feeling so hot suddenly?!

"Uh. . . Th-thanks, Akashi-kun. . .", said I, in a very low voice that it was almost inaudible to the other's ears.

Again, he smiled. "Seijuurou."

"Hm?"

"I prefer you to call me Seijuurou," it was an order, nevertheless. However, this time, I'm eager to follow.

"Okay, Seijuurou-kun."

And I swore, our bonds had gotten closer from that day.

* * *

**#2**

"No. . . I don't want."

"Tetsuya, it's bad for your health if you only fill up your stomach with that drink," the red-head sighed for like the hundredth times.

Still, I shook my head and refused to part my lips to even shove that piece of junk into my mouth. That. . . That thing was much more horrible than to starve to death!

Black ears drooped, not because of sadness, but merely Akashi was unsatisfied. Behind, long, black appendage twirled and curled in a furious speed, indicating of his bad mood. On his face, a scowl dawned the soft features, complete with a firm glower. It made me stiffened, but I kept with my stubborness, holding the tiniest hope of escaping.

"Tetsuya. . .", my name drawled from his tongue, causing me to shiver, "Eat."

With my hands, I reeled away from the malicious person. "N-no. . ." Akashi huffed, his eyes closed with brows twisted in a manner that screamed anger. Suddenly, he lifted his chin high, the hetero pools gleamed. He picked up the food, and spat sternly; "Guess I don't have a choice. . ."

Frightened, I shut my eyes closed and squirmed, my ears twitched. That was when I felt two hands grasped my wrists tightly, pinning my back against cold linoleum, and then. . . And then. . .

Something soft touched my lips.

Never in my life had I been that surprised. Akashi was kissing me! How I knew that? Well, by the time our lips locked, blue eyes cracked open widely. Then, I felt his tongue probing against my lips, asking for entrance. To scared to disobey, I complied to his request. By the time I parted my lips, he shoved the food down to my throat. Via French kiss.

Akashi-kun is truly evil!

For a moment, I gagged by the horrible taste. But his tongue kept on pushing he food into me, I had no choice but to swallow them. My face twisted into a grimace. In order to keep me relax, Akashi coaxed my tongue with his own. Seconds later, I found myself relaxed and felt the kiss was somehow comforting and good. Therefore, I tried leaning onto him, deepening our touch on the lips. I think I could see his ears perked in delight, the previous tongue-lashing forgotten; and our tails tangled like bundle of ropes. Our tongues twirled, dancing in soundless songs. Akashi smiled towards the kiss, humming as he did so. When the need of air became unbearable, we parted – just to continue our bittersweet session – Again. I was drowning into the taste of Akashi; he tasted like. . . Well, he tasted like Akashi. It was hard to describe it, the only thing I knew though, it was sweet. Sweet like the moments we're currently sharing. Between sucking and lips locking, I moaned throughout the way without a care. With that, he continued to drone, enjoying how the tongues did the job by themselves. His hands traveled beneath the garments I wore, fingers lightly touching my stomach, chest and neck – creating butterflies that started to pool inside my belly. Soon, I followed him, doing the similar action.

Minutes after, we parted for real, our chests rose and flattened as we gathered our breathes.

"My, Tetsuya tasted like vanilla." – he smirked, receiving a deep blush from me – "Must be the milkshake you always drink, hn?"

"Mmm. . .", was all I managed to respond, cat ears dropped from exhaustion. To add my unpleased expression, I pouted.

And he just ignored me!

After that, he let me go. My fingers ghosted over my own lips, no longer did I received anything for now. But the scent and the taste still lingered in my thoughts, enough to just make me blush like a tomato, once again.

* * *

**#3**

Four months.

It had been four months since Akashi started living with us. Slowly, our relationship started to go smoothly. Despite his king-like mien, the red-head was really nice, if not for his demands towards me finishing my own food. Though, there were times when Akashi get really annoying. Especially since we sleep together. I don't mind the cuddles. He provided me warmth, and I liked that. But what irritated me foremost, was when he bit my cat ears.

. . . Yes, those pair of white, furry tufts that appeared on top of the cherubic head.

Whenever he thought I was asleep, or truthfully I was; he would drag his tongue to meet my twitching ear, licking one of the pair, or used his canines to lightly nibbling on it. Honestly, it doesn't hurt. But it tickled. I could never sleep properly if it was like that.

And oh, it's currently night too! Guess I'll just have to show you how it works. . .

. . .

Ever since Akashi came to my life, Master thought it was good for us to share rooms. So apparently, I'm stuck with Akashi every day and night.

I always abhor night time.

By then, I was already asleep. After ten minutes flat of scratching the quilt and sheets, plus the tosses and turns, my mind instantly shut down and I was starting to dream about vanilla milkshakes. . .–

My ears piqued when the bed dipped, the soft case creaked a slight noise, and a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist. Feeling the inviting warmth once more, I scooted my body closer to the familiar nekomimi, purring as I did so. That reaction of mine must hit something against him – soon – Akashi snarled in a low, barely soundful growl. Without warning, he latched his teeth on one of my white appendage. Then, he started his usual work.

This time, I wasn't frustrated. It was a feeling akin to fear. The ticklish sensation afflicted upon me – currently – it didn't felt as execrable as I always thought! Still, it's a queer feeling. In spite of Akashi's heat, I felt myself going cold.

"Nnghh. . . Nyahh. . .", I whimpered. Seriously, I was trying to speak, but none came out.

I. . . I d-don't know. B-but. . . ah. . I felt. . . . felt so weird!

However, it's not that bad either!

The cold I felt previously dissipated. Rather, it was replaced by an uncomfortable heat that pooled inside my body. Just so suddenly, I felt the need to. . . to release something. Even though, the other nekomimi was still nibbling on my precious ears!

"Unnn. . . Sei-k. . kun. . ?"

It stopped. The nibbling, I mean.

In an instant, I looked up just to see his face – red and gold softened, clashing against my cerulean's – he purred silently, but as he did so, the heat increased.

"Ahh. . ."

"Tetsuya?"

"Sei-kun. . It's t-too hot," I complained unwillingly. Without noticing, I slid both of my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to my face. Soon enough, our lips ghosted for each other. I was inviting him for a kiss, but he didn't comply. Instead, he asked with a smug smirk; "Tetsuya, are you in a heat?"

H-heat? What's that? Is it some sort of a disease?

Rather than responding, I shrugged.

For a moment, I thought he would be mad if I didn't answer his questions. But he only kept the pompous smile that somewhat irked me. But because the heat was frustrating, I can only do nothing.

Calmly, he leaned against me, his lips latched on one ear, once more. "Well, you're lucky that I simply know what to do." – a pause – "So, follow _only_ my lead, okay?"

I nodded, my mind fogged with endless concerns and confusions.

Later, I found my wrists pinned on top of my head, my skin pressed against the soft mattress. It started with a chaste kiss; just a press on the lips, before Akashi started devouring me. He let the pink muscle entered my mouth, and it began to explore every part of my cavities. I tried to follow him, my tongue itself meet the sharp canines located in the front line of perfect teeth. Droning, my body relaxed upon contact. However, the kiss did not obscure my condition after all.

It just kept on getting worst!

Without a care of my surroundings, I did not pay any heed to the fingers that pulled my shorts, nor do the touches he gave me as Akashi's hands traveled south. When one hand reached my. . . Ehem. . . cock. . . Accidentally, my mouth released a startled gasp, followed by a chuckle from the other neko-human breed.

"Nnngh, Sei-kun. . .", I grumbled through a weak voice. My body felt so tired, yet I want more. So, instead of waiting for Akashi to do the work, I pulled him for another open-mouthed kiss.

Whilst our bodies and minds in euphoria, both of us failed to notice the thump-thump-thump sounds from outside. Nor do we pay any heed to the countless knocks from Master. But as the door bulged open, and Master stepped right in front of the doorstep, did we scampered away from our previous positions – and a shaky yelp came from my lips as I dove into the comfort of the duvet.

Much to our despair, Kagami-kun roared angrily, "Idiots! If you're in mating session, don't do it on bed!" – What does mating session meant?!

Right after, he left; leaving me with utter confusion, and for Akashi, a downright pissed expression obviously dawned his face. He was not pleased with the sudden disruption.

"Grrrr – I shall punish him tomorrow. . .", I heard him mumbled in dissatisfaction, as he dove into the quilt beside my spot.

Attempting to soothing his anger, I cuddled closer to him, purring, "There's no need, Sei-kun. Let's just sleep for now."

To be honest, the sudden hotness had subsided and dissapear at the moment Master entered the room. Hmm. . . I wonder why? Is it because of the panic feeling?

Ignoring the thoughts, I wrapped my arms around the red-head's neck, and huddled closer. I began to hum a song that I always listen when Master turned on his radio, or MTV channel. Slowly, he began to drift into a deep slumber whilst I lull a song unbeknownst to my knowledge.

Minutes later, the two room filled with silence with an exception of our breathings. Though, barely audible, I heard Akashi muttered through his breathe – "Sorry."

A smile I couldn't help reached my lips. Shaking my head, I hugged him tighter and chuckled for the rarest moment.

"You're so troublesome, Sei-kun."

Though, to admit – we both are just similar in that term.

* * *

**#4**

Sometimes, before Master left for school; he would turn on the TV for us to watch. Except that, Akashi-kun didn't really watch TV – so I did.

The box-like object marveled me for a lot of reasons. Firstly, they would show these really amazing pictures that can move and has sounds – that was where I sought music so that I can sing for Akashi-kun. And then, there are these moving pictures where Master, or precisely, all humans called it movies. Most of the times, Master would watch really violent and gory stuffs. I truly despised that, and often will I scurried off to the bedroom and hid under the sheets out of fear.

But what was truly fantastic, was the movies where two people showed affections towards each other. There were a lot of tales regarding to that; Some were sad – I think their love is forbidden or something; Some were funny – how at first, they would start with a not-so-good relationships, just like Akashi-kun and I; Some were. . . Sort of matured, but i watched them nonetheless.

In those movies, kissing scenes were normal. Often did I see, a scene after confession; their foreheads met and their lips touched into those blissful kiss. At times, I wondered if I could do that to Akashi-kun too.

But we're not entirely humans. . . That's the problem. B-but it is surely okay to try, right?

So, one day, I truly did.

The skies were grey, and currently releasing their own droplets of water. The pour came down like bullets, and they felt uneasy when it came upon skin. We, cats, felt slimy and slippery, and ugh – I just truly hate water!

And so do Akashi.

Unfortunately, during the sudden weather, we were outside. Therefore, when the rain had began, we rushed to return home.

Problem was, our home located in the next city. We had traveled to far, much to our despair.

So, run we did. Until we reached to a place where it had the metallic thing called roof. As we halted from the asphalt, we curled beside the window-shops. Out of a sudden, I remembered a scene from the TV – where a girl and a boy was running around in the middle of the rain and they laughed happily – though in our terms, we were scared.

Still, I smiled towards the thought. Being sharp-eyed, the red-head questioned my delighted expression.

"Did something happened that makes you so happy, Tetsuya?"

I shook my head. "Nothing much."

"Seriously, those movies are influencing you, Tetsuya."

With hands clasped onto my mouth, I released a laugh. "Does Sei-kun wants to join me next time?"

"I rather not."

The rain began to get harsher by any minute. Soon, the weather became a blizzard of water. In spite of staying beneath protection, the bits of rain still pierced our skin. Without realization, my head leaned towards his shoulder, my cat ears grazed his neck and I could feel his body tensed upon the furry impact. I purred for affection, the tail behind me wagging and twirling in anticipation.

"Sei-kun. . .?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it when humans show affection to each other, they said _I Love You_ to the ones they love, right?", I blinked throughout the eager question.

The red-haired breed scrunched his eyebrows, wondering for a second. "I suppose. . ."

Smiling, I leaned closer for a peck and whispered in his ear; "Sei-kun, I love you."

When I looked at him – for the first time – the red-head marred a beet red blush on his face. Red and gold hues avoided my blue gaze, and above, his eyebrows twitched. Akashi pursed his lips, before muttering; "You're such a troublesome one, Tetsuya." He whipped his face, multi-coloured orbs clashed in admiration and affection with my sparkling azure. One finger lifted my chin, I cocked my head in confusion, before –

He swiftly pulled me into a kiss. It was just a lean onto the lips, yet it felt so dreamy. One second, two seconds, and three – he released the finger that held my head high, a smug grin adorned his face.

"Shouldn't Sei-kun said _I love you_ to me, too?", I asked in a daze.

Instead of a response, he clutched my tail – resulting a scream from my throat – and pulled me into another peck.

"How about that?"

Without even trying to, a smile tilted on my lips. My arms threshed and met his neck, clinging onto him dearly.

"It's not enough, but it's acceptable. . ."

He pompously smirked. "How about I make up for it at home?"

Ears and tail twitched, and I simpered, "Apology accepted."

To be honest, Akashi-kun, you were more than enough for me. . .

** END**

* * *

**Cookie-chan : Eueueueu, sorry for the lack of smut! Err, I have stated in my profile that I'm not ready to write smut, don't I? But still, this is close to rated M. . . Or I just put it teen-rated. . . Bwahh! I don't care!**

**Kuroko : Mozu-kun, you're just lazy.**

**Cookie-chan : Ahahahah, yes, yes I am. So, shut up! You should obey the author here!**

**Akashi : *throwing gazillions of scissors* No, I'm the one who you should obey.**

**Cookie-chan : Shut up! *dodges like a nin-nin-ninja and throws table professionally like Shizu-chan* (preferences of DRRR here)**

**Kuroko : *sighs* Just. . . Review, okay? *disappear into thin air just because he has lack of presence so entirely he doesn't disappear***

**Kise : If you want my version with Aominecchi, you should review! Oh, and maybe a bunny version of us too, Mozucchi!**

**Cookie-chan : Yeah, and it's filled with the words 'sniffing' and 'carrots', so no.**

**Kise : Awww!**


	2. Part II - Akashi's POV

**A/N : Hmmm, okay! Last chappie here with Akashi's POV! I love doing his POV but it's hard. Since he's like, "I'm a king, you jackass," okay, maybe not like that. But still, it's damn difficult. Still! Update is update!**

**PS, I guess cats lived only for 7 years maximum. Literally, being a kitten means six months old or below. But they're still in half-human form, mmkay?**

**Thanks to :**

**SadisticPrincess13**

**AnimeOtakuForever**

**mitsuyo-chan**

**CheshaCat – uhh ohh, thankuu Yasmin! XD**

**Aira Aura**

**for reviewing!**

**And the 18 people who follow, 26 that favourited.**

* * *

That Cat, Mischief

Part II

* * *

I used to be alone. Not lonely, but a lone nekomimi that had been abandoned years ago, without a person to care. Perhaps, that was a partial reason of why my attitude had been cold. Isolation. I experienced it since I was a kitten back then.

You see, I was just about months old. Six months of living – then a commoner-like little girl placed me somewhere in the cul-de-sacs – placed me in a dirty box, and off she went.

But life is fair, and with my patience; one rainy night – a tall highschooler with both hair and eyes were the colour of scarlet – picked me out of sympathy. That time, I swore I heard his lips muttering the word "Kuroko". A pair of black tufts perked upon hearing the name.

_Kuroko. . ._

I licked my lips, duo-coloured eyes gleamed in the endless darkness.

_Another cat, perhaps?_

In the end, my prediction was correct. Never did I am wrong. My words. . . They are absolute. No past tense.

Upon my first meeting with him, he was nervous and shaking. Almost every mimis did the same as he did. Ah, but his was slightly difference. Despite the tremble of his body, those two pools of sapphire showed no emotions of whatsoever. Nothing. Blank. With that, I failed to read his emotions. Oh, pardon me – I failed to read his emotions. . . Clearly.

Really, Tetsuya was indeed a mysterious cat. Like the mystery, itself, lived within him. Born naturally unknown and all words of the mind was covered with a thick cover. Should I have known; the quote humans say are wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong – Tetsuya was not an open book. Like how citizens of Earth said; humans can be seen as an open book, whatever it is. . . But no. Tetsuya, an exceptional, was blocked, closed by a leather cover that printed the words '_MYSTERY'_. Total mystery.

Though, that was what piqued my interest towards him. Of course, at first I want to test him. So, I did. Latterly, I found about his habits of consuming nothing but the vanilla milkshake. Often will I punish him by force-feeding, which I found him whimpering minutes after the torture.

Oh well, Seijuurou, sometimes you're really mean that you'll get karma. . .

Speaking of karma, Tetsuya was my karma. Why, you ask?

Well, the blunette made me feel weak. Just how adorable he truly is –even now! – God knows how to punish me. Soon after I started living under one roof, I began to look him differently. It was execrable at first, how my knees buckled, how my heart pounded in my chest; Everything about me became weak. And foremost, I hate weakness that it became hypocrisy.

Eventually, my feelings towards him changed drastically. Something about him, literally irked me to no end. For example, let us take a look of his innocence. What I mean was, how this low-life nekomimi called Ryouta often hugged him without permission. Or Daiki, who, even his presence was bursting with the word _'PERVERT'_. But Atsushi was alright, lest he started to act affectionately towards my Tetsuya too. Yes, **MY** Tetsuya, indeed. The three of them were close to the blunette that a burning flame in my chest was enough to make a day stormy.

Fortunately; after a while of knowing them, they started to fear me, respect me like a king I supposed to be – but Fate must know well of my being that they made me a half-cat – and began respecting me. Results were, they distanced themselves from the bluenette.

Without a waste, so, I took my chance.

* * *

**#1**

You see, my childhood was spent by searching food and having to argue with those puny, gangster wannabes stray nekomimis. So, playing was rather scarce. But, ever since I lived with Tetsuya – bit by bit – he started to invite me into one of his plays.

Let me explain.

Tetsuya was spoiled with the constant milkshakes and toys. Often did I see him playing alone with feathered toys, or chasing birds, or tangled himself in a bundle of yarn. Honestly, the sight was whimsical just as himself, if not cute. Albeit I didn't realize that the sight itself began to attract me slowly and slowly.

And. . .

One day, the blunette tried to pull me into one of his games. As if on cue, I complied.

Silly me.

.

.

.

As always, Taiga came home late tonight. Bored, I tried to watch the box-like device, changing weird pictures into new ones. Tetsuya was true though, technology is marvellous nowadays; but I was not as excited as the blue-head should be.

Suddenly, a small thud was heard as my pair of black tufts twitched. My multi-coloured eyes narrowed in suspicion, and I pulled a long frown on my lips.

"Tetsuya," his name drawled from my voice. I saw him with a ball; his tail wagged akin to a dog and the fur thick, and the white ears were twitching vigorously. The short mimi was in a crouching stance.

Icy blue gazed upon my red and gold. "Does Sei-kun wants to play too?"

"I rather not. That's simply childish," I retorted, but my eyes were glued to his body. Somehow, his legs looked very enticing at this moment. . .

Lost in thought, I failed to notice the slightest change of his demeanor.

Pissed, the shorter breed rolled the red spherical object towards my direction. I, confused, arched my eyebrows to indicate a question.

". . . Want to play with Sei-kun. . .", the latter pouted. Inside my chest, my heart skipped a beat. My heterochromic eyes took little glimpses of the red object, and then back to his widening orbs. Instantly, my lips turned downwards into a scowl.

Face beet red, I nodded hesitantly. "Fine. . .", funny, how the words came out as a sigh – yet suddenly, my face lit up as he leapt towards me. His body met mine and out of the blue. . . He bit one of the black cat ears. . . hard.

"What was that for, Tetsuya?", my scowl re-appeared.

Somewhere between the blank look, the blunette smiled triumphantly. "Revenge." – a flame of a brilliant idea ignited inside my brain, sparked into mischief – my lips curled; "Fine, if that was what Tetsuya wants to play then I shall comply."

Within seconds, the two of us were sprawled against the cold floor. My hands reached his wrists and I pinned it on top of the cherubic head, my face ghosted to his pale skin – a part near his neck – and made a totally obvious bitemark. The blue-head wailed, but he didn't give up. . . No, it was just a beginning of our play.

Soon enough, he started to pounce on me just so he could take the smallest bite out of my skin. But with my cat abilities, I was faster and jumped with ease, away from the young latter.

"Grrrrhhh. . .", silently, growled Tetsuya without him noticing. His tail had been wagging in an incredible speed, frustrated and they curled almost excitedly behind his round buttocks. Again, he pounced on me.

Luckily for him; my back met with a hard impact against a table when I tried to dodge, resulting to knock over the oak and stumbled to the cold, stiff material. Grimacing, my body and tail frozen, having the two ears perked and twitched from the sound of Tetsuya coming towards the site I'm currently paralyzed.

Suddenly, I felt a weight shifted to my waist, straddling me.

"Haha, you win, Tetsuya."

"Ah, not yet. . ."

As expected, the latter leaned down to deliver a chaste kiss over my lips. The soft peck eventually turned longer when Tetsuya bit my lower lip, and I gasped in surprise – nobody dares to defy me, Akashi Seijuurou! – and so punishment I gave him. Right after the bite, the blunette traveled his tongue inside my throat. But I refused to admit defeat. For minutes, we went with the battle of tongues; twisting and turning and sucking – stopping a mere second for a brief of air before continuing the war. Did I fail to notice; ten minutes of continues lip-locking that his grip around me weakened, I took the golden opportunity. So, I flipped him almost harshly. Tables turned, it was me who had him straddled now, but the kiss stubbornly rolled on like a movie.

When we parted, the string of saliva still connected us. His face was flushed, azure dazed, and azure was my only blurry sight. One hand brought up to his cheek, and my index finger caressed the soft-as-baby, red cheeks. Leaning closer, my lips ghosted to one of them, and nibbled the spot gently. Tetsuya moaned and mewled helplessly, but he, himself was enjoying the motion.

"Ah, Sei-kun won his first game. . .", adorably, the blue-head stated.

A smile couldn't help but dawned on my face. "Right Tetsuya, I always win, don't I?"

All he ever replied was a tongue darting from those luscious lips, the mischief presented all over his face as he pulled away and leave.

My brain was dead for a moment. However, that didn't stop me from blushing.

Really. . . Speaking of winning, the blunette had thoroughly won my heart.

* * *

**#2**

I'm sure most humans wouldn't know this. . . But cats, when they greet, they rub each other noses. Literally, that also happened to us, nekomimis.

Even Tetsuya often did that to Daiki and Ryouta, or maybe sometimes Atsushi but he was too large for a normal-sized cat. At first, I was occasionally alright with that matter. Until. . . one day. . .

As usual, the neighbourhood was filled with us strolling around the streets, climbing onto bricked walls and napping on roofs. The day was cold, cloudy with no hint of yellow light poking in the midst of the busy, white puffs. The park, though, was packed with humans and mimis. Somewhere, a group of children with their attitudes caused a ruckus; but I chose to pay no heed.

My footsteps silent, and I thread against the greensward, having to enjoy the freshness. Red locks of mine fluttered against the gentle breeze, soothing like human's constant strokes to our heads, but this was much better. . . Ah, Tetusya's strokes were the best of course. The grass beneath my feet were ticklish, nevertheless I enjoyed the Nature's floor than the ones in humans' homes.

Seconds of solitary, suddenly, red and gold eyes landed on blue tufts. I grinned in response. "Tetsuya. . ."

His ears perked, noticing my call, and turned towards me. The sky blue in his eyes seemed to be sparkling upon meeting mine, but I don't really care about that. He trudged towards my direction, footsteps light and unnoticeable, and gave me a nuzzle – nose to nose – but much affectionate than usual.

"Is Sei-kun following me?", asked the blunette.

"Not really."

He scowled. "Then you are following me, partially."

". . . Maybe." My smile turned his lips to curl downwards even worst.

. . . Two minutes of pure silence, the world suddenly shook with the irritating meow of a blonde cat – "Kurokocchi! Akashicchi!"

Great.

Expectedly – from afar, I could see and sense a group of colourful-haired mimis walking like that kind herds you saw in Animal Planet channel. Even by the distance, their hair colour made it so obvious that they were Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi and lastly – a new one that recently moved into the neighbourhood with his master – Shintarou. The greenette didn't really get along with Tetsuya, but he was occasionally alright and not clingy like Ryouta. And what really impressed me, was how he treated his master poorly; as in like a servant instead of a master-pet relationship. I have to say sorry for Takao, though. To get a breed like him. . . Hmm, I'm sure most girls considered a personality akin to Shintarou as _tsundere_. Really, humans are weird.

The more they approach us, the more my feelings boiled inside my chest. Jealousy. The pain of every lovers.

Worst; when Ryouta started to cuddle Tetsuya, showing every bits of affection he could whilst Tetsuya chose to stay silent. Good boy. . . –

And then, they started to **_greet_** each other.

Hmm. . . About the good boy thing. I changed my mind. Tetsuya is no longer one.

Anger pooling in my body, hastily, did I hoisted his arm in a rough gesture – very unlike me – and ran away from the surprised half-cats. Sure, they're muttering _"What was that just now?"_ or maybe some; _"Kurokocchi! No!?"_. But neither all of those statements did I give a care. Foremost vital was; Tetsuya.

Hetero eyes glimpsing, the blunette wasn't at the slightest delight of my previous actions. My held for his wrist tightened as we reached home, and I pushed him against the wall harshly. With a dark look, he frowned, "There's no need for that, Sei-kun. It was merely a greet."

Chin held up, a pompous smile managed on my lips. "Glad that you know the situation, Tetsuya," I lowered my intense gaze, my face shadowed by the silhouette, "But that's not the problem. . ."

"It's not a kis – mmph!"

Speaking of kisses, we were doing it. A very intense battle of domination, a war, an argument. Throughout the way, Tetsuya mewled in dissatisfaction as he opened an entrance for me to indulge. His fingers slid through my red hair, raking and clinging, playing with my twitching pair. Meanwhile, our tails tangled as if they were having a bliss of their own.

"Mmmhh, aaah. . . M-more. . .!", he moaned.

Our session stopped as I looked at him with a smirk. Tetsuya looked very enticing; starting with the azure eyes – half-lidded – and his luscious lips craved into a smile. Patience running low, I grabbed his body and hoisted him onto my arms, carrying him like humans would – what they would call it bridal style.

Locked inside the room, I gently placed him on the bed and licked my lips.

"You shouldn't ask for more, Tetsuya. . . This is a punishment after all."

* * *

**#3**

Valentine's Day.

An unfortunate day for the loners, and a blessing for the lovebirds – That was what I heard from Taiga. Usually, before I met Tetsuya, I would be in the category of loner. Disgusted by the stray nekomimis who had found their beloved felines, of course. Though, even if I met Tetsuya, nothing really changed. . .

Well, at least that was what I thought.

Anyway, the blunette had been craving for TV nowadays. Some programme he really addicted to often showed in 10:00AM, and when I discovered – literally – it was a Korean love drama. Cheesy, I know. But Tetsuya loved it so much, a love akin to his addictions of milkshakes, so I can't do much about it. Lest, I start watching those love stories too. But no. Akashi Seijuurou never watch such things.

Hence, when 14th of February came, something I never expect hit me. Though, to be honest, I'm really happy.

When I said about addicted, I really mean it; to the point of copying their actions.

Perhaps, there was a scene of an annoying, shy girl who gave something goo-ish to her lover. Upon watching that, I saw sky blue sparkling stars. That, I know he was fascinated.

And that, I didn't know he would do the same thing.

Thus, 14th of February.

How irritating it was, for such a cheesy day that the weather, too, had to be great. Without even a wisp of cloud hanging; yet I chose to stay inside. The day seemed so perfect, I feel like taking a slightest nap. . .

But a certain someone didn't allow me.

A punishment is needed to make, after all. Later.

"Sei-kun. . .", the short latter pawed one palm against my cheek, and nuzzled his nose against my red locks. I shuddered, enjoying the touch, and gave out a silent growl.

"What is it, Tetsuya?"

A sigh. "You shan't sleep at times like this."

"Why?"

"We should be celebrating."

That statement, a request by him, an undeniable order to me; was sufficient to know that he got that from television.

"Tetsuya. . . What kind of movies have you been watching this lately?", my arms pulled him on top of me, and he purred. Meanwhile, his tail twitching furiously before placing somewhere between my legs.

Silence. Tetsuya's blue eyes hardened, bottom lip bitten as he showed two nekomimi fangs poking out. He was lost in the depths of thoughts. "The Notebook," he informed, "The Choice, Dear John, A Walk To Remember, Safe Haven, The Last Song. . ."

I never thought that Tetsuya would be a Nicholas Sparks fan. Most of them are created from him. No, wait. They were all Nicholas Sparks' works.

"Do you enjoy watching Sparks' movies so much?", I scrunched my eyebrows, lips lifted in amusement.

Nodding; "Yes, especially A Walk To Remember. It's so sad the girl died in the end. . . and Safe Haven is surprising. It has a plot twist." – the blunette had been smiling all along, showing perfect dimples whilst I enjoyed it all. His smiles, I mean. "Anyway, Sei-kun. I have a surprise for you."

"It's chocolates, correct?"

". . ." The shy blue-head nodded with cheeks as scarlet as rose petals.

Hoisting his body into a sitting stance, which he's sitting on my lap, pulled out a tiny box. Just a regular, square-shaped, halfly decorated box. But when he opened the lid, there were Ferrero Rochers – fourteen pieces.

An idea sprang into my head, and I chuckled; "I'm not going to eat it by myself, don't I?"

"W-what do you mean?"

My lips parted as a signal, index finger pointing to the waiting opening. He, blushing, instead of feeding me – he ate the round-shaped bliss all by himself. . .

Before, lightly kissing me, and shove the smooth delight into my own cavern. Throughout the session, the two of us moaned; enjoying the kiss, the taste, the feels.

Seconds after, we parted. Sapphire orbs went half-lidded, but clearly he held a tiny bit of sly in his expression. I can't help but returning the grin.

"Cheeky."

"Nn, you're the one to say."

"I know. . .", another chocolate popped into my mouth – thus, another round to go.

I'm sure you remember about me feeding him, via French kiss. . .

* * *

**#4**

Do you know when cats thread on something – they were marking a territory? Don't mind what or who; once they step on something, stay there for a few minutes and leave, it had become their mark, their land, theirs forever. And you can't disturb them or it'll be war.

So, no need to be surprise when us, nekomimis, did the same too. Except for me, of course. I, simply, did not need any marking. Humans or not; they should be giving me instead of me asking them. But Tetsuya. . . Well, I never expect him to mark a territory before. No, wait. It's not a place or an object he thread onto.

Perhaps, from here, you might as well guess.

It happened during this one night. I was already inside my basket – no more beds, cause stupid Taiga had been paranoid – and was nearly asleep. Tetsuya was still in the living room, though, having to recover all the episodes he missed. Typical him. The lightings I set was dim, so barely could I see amidst my sleepy visions. But since I'm about to sleep off, I ignored the figure starting to approach me.

That is. . . Until I found something – or someone – started to straddle my lap.

". . . Tet. . . Tetsuya?!", once my sight cleared, the image of the blue-head was right in front of me. Sapphires were clashing towards mine, intensely and deeply.

His ears dropped, claws around my pants tightened their grip. "I'm doing something, Sei-kun. . ." By means of something, the blunette was using his claws to rip tiny holes on my pants. For the first time in my life, I felt like a scratching post. Honestly, being a pillow was much better.

"Do you mean by marking?"

No response.

Then. . .

"Mhm."

"Tetsuya, why are you marking me?"

He was nervous, I could tell. The long appendage behind curled and twitched in frantic each time I had spoke. Those tiny body languages were so easy to tell.

Red and gold of mine softened, and I hauled myself into a semi-sitting position. Languidly, I drawled; "Does Tetsuya wants to know how humans mark a person?"

His body tensed, neck and forehead glistened with sweat, nervous upon my question. Reluctantly, he nodded. Good boy.

Without waiting any further, I crawled nearer until my lips reached his neck; giving him feathery touched. I kissed the neck for seconds, before parting my lips and started to bite the area. Tetsuya, instantly screamed.

"S-Sei!"

The latter, I'm not quite sure yet, seemed to enjoy the mark I made. Once I released my bite, he looked at me with a smile. And, a liplock was made. Just a simple touch, coudld it be worse or better, had been a terrible war for us. Nevertheless, it was a good fight. I won, of course, but he didn't stop. Instead, the nekomimi touched my own pair of cat ears, a ticklish sensation, and roamed his deft fingers – pulling and clinging through scarlet locks. He moaned and mewled throughout the session, a beautiful song for me, indeed. My hands started to travel south – to his chest, to his stomach, and finally; to his erected area. I pulled down the shorts he wore, revealing the luscious sight of his slim legs. My lips landed on his thigh, and I bit there, too. His thighs, I mean.

Instinct kicked in, and the pleasurable moan came out again.

With shorts ridden, it must had been so cold. His legs shuddered, kicking, and his breathes heavy. But I pushed all matters in ignorance.

My thumb was placed on his – as what people called – hard-on, and again, he shuddered but with blissful pleasure feels. Leaning down, I gently kissed the tip and licked it teasingly slow. Dissatisfied, Tetsuya had his legs hoisted and wrap around my neck for a closer pull. Cheeky.

"Does Tetsuya want more of this?"

Hesitation thrown out from the window; the latter nodded with anticipation.

I pulled the quilt above us, a mischievous grin visible, and so our night devilry began.

That is, until Taiga's voice interrupted our moments; "I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS DID INSIDE THERE! STOP IT IMMEDIATELY!"

Gosh, what paranoia.

There was a scowl marred on the blunette's face. I smiled at him sympathetically, and gave him a slow, chaste peck.

"Perhaps next time. . ."

"Okay. ."

A couple of seconds passed, and we halted our awaited activity. The latter pulled away from my embrace, and sashayed away from my sleeping place. Due to the previous heated kiss and all, the blunette limped towards his own basket. He did bid a little goodnight wish, and not long after, he was in deep slumber. It was rushed, just now. Though. . . At the very least, Tetsuya was sated, and that was better for now.

As for me, I'm fine by just seeing the obvious, red mark on his neck that he was oblivious too.

Tetsuya had become mine, and mine forever.

**END**

* * *

**Cookie-chan : Is this okay? I'm not sure about Akashi's POV. Is he OOC? Anyway, I know you guys are not satisfied by just kissing scenes, and a little bit of that. *waggle eyebrows* I KNOW, OKAY~? *laughs evilly***

***fangirls start throwing. . . milk***

**Cookie-chan : Wha? YOU WANNA FIGHT WITH THE COOKIE GODDESS?!**

**Kuroko : Mozu-san at it again. *le derp face* Anyway, try explaining about the cat stuffs.**

**Cookie-chan : Ooooh, yes! My gay cat had become straight! Toki now has a girlfriend! But she's still in adolescent age!**

**Toki : Mew.**

**Cookie-chan : No! You can't be a pedo! I will never approve!**

**Toki : Mew.**

**Cookie-chan : NOOOO!**

**Akashi : This girl is very useless, right?**

**GOM : *nods unwillingly***

**Akashi : Then, she has no use for me. . .**

**Cookie-chan : Wha –?**

**Tetsuya : To explain about the cats stuff; Mozu-kun had done an observation from her own cats and research in Internet. So the things about greeting, threading and all are true.**

**Cookie-chan : Yeah. . . *sawbs* It's true, fathermuckers. Review, btw!**


End file.
